1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle drive apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle drive apparatus configured and arranged such that a wheel or wheels can be driven with a plurality of drive sources.
2. Background Information
One example of a conventional vehicle drive apparatus configured such that the front and rear wheels can be driven with a plurality of drive sources is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 55-138129. This reference discloses a four-wheel drive vehicle in which one of a pair of front wheels or a pair of rear wheels is driven with an engine and the other pair of wheels that is not driven with the engine is driven with a motor.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle drive apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.